The mission of the Microarray and Bioinformatics Facility Core (MBFC) is to enhance the research productivity of EHS Center members by providing advanced technologies and expertise that will enable the investigation of global gene expression events associated with environmentally induced diseases. High throughput microarray instrumentation and bioinformatics resources available through the MBFC enable Center members to investigate genome-wide responses to environmental toxins, as well as transcription events associated with disease progression. By providing instrumentation, services, and training dedicated to EHS Center members, the MBFC serves Center members in an efficient and responsive manner. Technology available through the MBFC enhances established research projects of numerous Center members. Additionally, the MBFC enables Center members to broaden their research programs by providing instrumentation and expertise that would otherwise be out of reach for many investigators. While extremely powerful for gene expression studies, microarray technology requires a significant investment in instrumentation, computational equipment and software, and experienced personnel. By providing a common resource for all EHS members, the MBFC overcomes this obstacle and allows investigators to efficiently complete microarray experiments and analyses in a quality manner; with a minimal investment of reagents and consumables. Since microarray technology is extremely helpful in monitoring gene expression changes due to environmental insult, the availability of MBFC resources will also be beneficial in the recruitment of new Center members. EHS Center members benefit greatly from the services available through the bioinformatics component of the MBFC. The MBFC microarray facility has high-throughput capacity and can quickly produce a large volume of data for a given research project. Efficient data management and analyses are essential for successful microarray analysis. The MBFC provides computational resources and expertise that enable Center members to effectively manage the large volume of data generated from a microarray experiment and translate the data into a biologically meaningful result.